This invention relates generally to holding devices for trash receptacles and, more particularly, to a universal apparatus for adjustable attachment to a support post for supporting and capturing a trash receptacle which prevents the receptacle from being tipped over or removed.
Various devices have been proposed for holding garbage, refuse, or trash containers. Existing devices are typically constructed for use with trash cans having a particular size and design or that do not preclude unauthorized removal of a held trash container.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus in which attachment flanges are slidably adjustable along a support post such that the apparatus may be selectively used with trash receptacles of various configurations and such that a held receptacles may not be easily removed from the apparatus.
An apparatus for holding a trash receptacle according to the present invention includes first and second collars that may be coupled to an upstanding support post for slidable movement therealong. Each collar defines a bore having threads which mate with respective screw fasteners such that the collars may be frictionally tightened and secured at user-selected positions along the support post. Preferably, the first collar is positioned above the second collar. A generally inverted U-shaped clip is fixedly attached to the first collar for capturing an upper rim of a trash receptacle. An L-shaped annular bracket is fixedly attached to the second collar for engaging and support a lower rim of the trash receptacle. When the trash receptacle is properly supported atop the bracket and captured by the clip, the receptacle cannot be removed therefrom.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for supporting a trash receptacle above the ground that prevents the receptacle from being easily tipped over.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes a pair of collars that are slidably adjustable along a support post for supporting and capturing trash receptacles of different sizes and configurations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which is not easily tipped over or removed when the collars are frictionally tightened to the support post.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes a cap member which precludes unauthorized removal of the collars from a support post.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.